


Realization

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: The moment when Hotch realized his marriage was coming to an end.





	

He wasn't sure why it hit him when it did. One second he was going through files with JJ and then the next he was crying.

“Sir, are you okay? You're crying.” He didn't even know he had been crying until she pointed it out.

He quickly wiped at his eyes and dismissed it. “I think that's enough for tonight, JJ. Go home.” He then quickly left her office before she could ask anymore questions. He got in his office and locked the door. He slide down the office door and then started sobbing. This was real. It was really happening. 

He was getting a divorce.


End file.
